


What If?

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Michael hadn't gone to see Star that night in the cave? But David instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Happening

"What did you do to me?" Michael asked, glaring hatefully at David as the light from his torch gleamed off the blonde's pale face.

David smirked. "I saved you." He replied. "From a short, and meaningless life."

Michael tossed his torch into the oil barrel across from Star's bed before he pinned David to the wall.

"I'm tired of playing your sick games, David!" He growled, David grinning away the whole time like a madman. "Tell me what you did to me now!"

David chuckled, unafraid. Why should he be? He could take a halfling no problem. Hell even Marko could take Michael in his current state.

But he didn't want to fight Michael. Oh no. He had something much more....pleasurable in mind.

"My, what blue eyes you have." He smiled at Michael sweetly, hands grasping those that held him to the wall of the cave.

"Shut up...." Michael growled.

"And such fine, dark hair....." David grinned, reaching one hand up to stroke through Michael's curls.

"Stop it!" Michael demanded.

"If you really wanted that, you'd let me go now wouldn't you?" David chuckled.

Michael looked ready to kill, but David wasn't at all shocked when instead of a fist to the mouth, Michael's lips slammed desperately onto his.

Anyone else would have been terribly shocked, but he'd known for awhile now. 

Michael's thoughts were quite loud and not well kept.

David allowed an eager tongue to push past his lips and tangle with his own.

"Michael...." He muttered.

"Shut up." Michael growled, whirling him around and shoving him to Star's bed.

The love they made was long overdue, and they clawed at each other desperately, wanting it so badly.

"Yes!....." David wailed as he was pulled into the sweet abyss of his orgasm.

He had what he wanted. And as it would turn out, much more.

.............

"Are you okay?" Dwayne asked David while they sat on the boardwalk the next night, watching what there was to be seen.

"Yeah. Just a little nauseous." David confirmed, holding his stomach.

"You should be resting, man." Paul told him, hanging from the gutters of the roof above. "You heard the Doc. First days are the worst."

"I'm fine. Now come down from there before you break your neck. You know how long those take to heal." David told his little brother.

"Aw, Davey cares about me." Paul laughed.

"Who else would?" Marko chuckled at him.

"That's not what you were sayin' last night, bitch." Paul grinned wickedly at the smaller vampire.

"Gross." Dwayne growled.

"At least you didn't have to listen to them all night." David sighed, tossing a pack of unused cigarettes at Dwayne. No reason they should go to waste just because he was out of the game for awhile.

"Hey!" Marko suddenly yelped.

The next thing David knew he had his hand around a very angry Michael's throat, pushing him away before he could hurt him or the others.

"Where is she?" Michael growled at him.

David chuckled at him.

"Take it easy Michael." He told him.

"Where's Star, David?" Michael growled again.

The others grinned wickedly to each other from behind the two. They knew what was sure to come next.

Initiation was finished. Now it was time for the real welcoming.

"Michael, if you ever wanna see Star again, you'd better come with us now." David told his fledgling, letting him go and stalking off towards the bikes.

The others followed him, and Michael, out of ideas, came along as well.

...........

The boys parked beneath a sand dune and hurried up to a lone tree, climbing into its branches to conceal themselves.

The sound of music came from the beach and Michael's mind was baffled.

"Michael....." David called. "Over here."

"Come on, Michael..." The others chuckled wickedly.

"You don't wanna miss this." David told him with a smile.

Michael, reluctantly climbed up with them, then looking down in confusion at a gang of wild teenagers dancing around a bonfire.

He couldn't figure out what they were doing here, or what those kids had to do with anything. But one thing he did know is that it wasn't going to be good.

"Initiation's over, Michael." David told him, face turned away from Michael, making him all the more curious. "Time to join the club."

Michael raised an eyebrow in confusion, but he didn't have anymore time to think before David turned to him, lovely face contorted into a horrible monster.

Michael's eyes widened and his lip quivered in fear as he watched the Lost Boys all turn into beasts.

What was even more horrifying was the scene there after. The boys descended upon the beach party by air, grabbing their victims and ripping them to pieces before draining them of their blood.

"Noooo!!!!!" Michael screamed resisting the urge he had to join them. Why it was there, he had no clue. But it left him feeling disgusted with himself.

"No!!" He screamed again, pushing off of the tree with both hands and throwing himself back down the sand dune.

He landed near their bikes, face down and shaking when David and the boys appeared again, looking human once more.

David chuckled at Michael.

"So." He said. "Now you know what we are, and now you know what you are."

Michael gritted his teeth, growling up at David.

"You'll never grow old, Michael." David told him. "And you'll never die."

So Sam was right. They were really vampires.

"But you must feed." David told him, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Michael turned his head away. How was this happening to him?

........

"Michael, you don't see the beauty in this." David tried, following Michael up to the Emerson place.

"Go home!" Michael demanded, voice full of hatred. "I don't wanna be in your little gang, alright!" 

David chuckled. "Well Michael, you don't have much of a choice." He told him. "My blood is in your veins."

"Nothing of yours is in me!" Michael growled at him, wheeling around with a look of violence in his eyes.

"Oh but it is." David smirked. "And something of yours is in me as well."

Michael's angry faced lit suddenly with a look of bewilderment.

"Michael...." David started to say, reaching for one of his hands.

"Don't touch me!" Michael growled.

David grabbed hold of him anyway, being much stronger and therefore easily overpowering him.

Michael struggled as David moved his hand towards his abdomen, touching it to the fabric of his shirt beneath the trench coat.

Michael looked afraid. Almost as if he already knew what was coming.

"As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted. "Michael, your child is in me."

TBC


	2. Talking

"David get out of the shower!" Marko whined, banging his head on the bathroom door. 

"You don't stink any worse than the rest of us do, man!" Paul added.

Thorn barked at them and let out a low growl.

"Back off death breath." Paul growled back at the dog.

"You back off, moron!" Dwayne grabbed Paul by the collar and tossed him into one of Max's house plants. 

"Boys!" Max called up the stairs. "What are you doing up there!?"

"Well now look what you did, smart ass." Paul growled at Dwayne, picking shattered glass out of his elbow.

Thorn whined and ran down the stairs with his tail between his legs.

"Yeah you just run away! That's all your good for anyway you ditching bitch!" Marko called after him.

"Don't yell at the dog you little prick." Dwayne growled. 

"Don't shove me you overgrown ass face!" Marko growled back.

"Boys!" Max came up the stairs. "What on earth is going on up here!?"

The three were silent.

Max looked from the two standing to Paul who was still on the floor surrounded by bits of shattered plant pot.

"Dwayne started it, Pops." He said.

"Downstairs! Now!" Max demanded, angrily.

Dwayne and Marko looked to the ground and walked towards the stair case while Paul picked himself up and dusted off.

Max shook his head and knocked on the bathroom door. "David? Dear? Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'd be better if those idiots weren't making so much damn noise." David growled, stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked pale and sickly.

"I'll deal with them later. Are you feeling alright?" Max asked his eldest child.

"Fine. Just that fuckin' morning sickness again." David growled, shutting the door behind him.

"David. Language." Max warned him.

"Yeah, yeah." David muttered, heading for his room to change.

He locked the door before examining his growing abdomen in the full length mirror.

It was definitely growing.

Another week and the gender of the child would be able to be seen.

He wondered if that would be something that Michael would be interested in knowing. After all it was his child too.

He made a mental note to pay him a visit after the others took care of their hygienic needs.

.........

"Mom?" Michael asked Lucy while she was putting away the dinner plates.

"Uh huh?" She asked in reply, drying off a platter and setting it to the side of the sink.

"Can I uh....Can we talk?" Michael asked.

Lucy sighed with relief. She'd been hoping he'd come around and talk to her. 

"Sure honey." She told him, setting her dishrag down and turning to him. "What do you need? Is everything okay? Is there a girl? Are you being sa..." 

"Mom." Michael stopped her.

"Sorry." Lucy apologized. "What's up?"

Michael scratched the back of his head.

Okay. So he was supposed to tell his mother that he'd not only succumb to vampirism, but was now also the father of an unborn vampire child that was conceived by another man out of wedlock.

"Mom. This is a long story." He told her. 

"I've got the time, honey." Lucy assured him. "Go on. I'm listening."

Michael took in a deep breath.

Easy wasn't going to be part of the equation this time.

.........

"So...Cravings huh?" Paul asked when he caught David swiping an ice cream sundae off of some kid's table on the boardwalk.

"Shut up." He growled at his little brother before proceeding to dig into his little treat.

"Man, when I was knocked up with Laddie all I could think about was sour gummy worms and whipped cream." Paul continued. 

"Paul. Shut up." David growled again. 

"Hey, don't knock it till ya try it Davey boy." He cackled. "You just wait. You think the craving shit is bad now? It'll only get worse."

"David....." A voice none of them expected to hear came from down the boardwalk.

"Michael...." David greeted him, placing a hand beneath his trench coat. The child was most active when both parents were near. It recognized them already. Good. All vampiric children needed the skill.

"I uh....." Michael tried to speak, not really knowing what to say.

"I come to you, my love, on vended knee...." Marko chuckled.

"Ooh Davey, baby! Let's go to Vegas and get hitched!" Paul cackled.

"Fuck you assholes." David growled, turning to Dwayne. "Get these heathens out of my sight." He told him.

Dwayne nodded and drug Paul and Marko away, kicking and screaming most of the way.

Michael shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Well?" David asked, as if he were owed something.

"Well what?" Michael asked.

"Have you changed your mind?" David asked him. "Ready to join full time?"

"No....." Michael replied. "Not now...I...I just wanted to know if....Are you gonna keep it or what?"

David raised an eyebrow. 

"Why would I not?" He asked. 

"Well....." Michael shrugged. "It was sort of an accident right? And uh...we aren't exactly fit to be parents yet are we?"

David strolled over to him and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"We need to talk." He told him. "But yes, Michael. I am keeping the child. You aren't getting away that easily you know."

Michael swallowed hard as David led him away from his bike. 

This whole thing was spiraling completely out of control. And he was powerless to stop it.

TBC


	3. Marching off to Battle

Sam ran, panicked into the Frog brothers comic book store.

"Jeez, Sam. What's wrong with you?" Alan asked.

"I bet his brother went savage on him." Edgar piped up.

"No! It's worse!" Sam trembled, closing the doors to the shop. 

"Hey we don't close until...." Alan tried to stop him.

"You're closing now, Alan Frog!" Sam snapped back at him, locking up the doors.

The Frogs looked at each other then back at Sam.

"What happened, man?" Edgar asked him then, quite curious and a little worried at this point.

"You won't believe me." Sam told him.

"Sam, we believe a lot of things you wouldn't." Alan reminded him. "Try and stump us. It won't happen." 

"My brother....My brother got a vampire knocked up." Sam said. "A male vampire."

Edgar's jaw dropped.

Alan nearly fell into one of the display cases, knocking several comics over.

Both were speechless.

"Guys look, I know it's short notice but can you fix this?" Sam asked, hopefully.

Both Frogs were still dumbfounded.

"Guys please!" Sam begged them. "I'll give you my favorite batman comic if you want. The number fourteen! Just please help me get my brother out of this!" 

Edgar looked to Alan.

Alan looked back at him.

They then turned to Sam and nodded.

"We'll help." Edgar told him. "But it won't be easy."

.........

Michael lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room.

Mom grounded him. Ofcourse.

It didn't stop his mind from wandering though.

Mostly his thoughts were of his own fate. How was he supposed to get out of this mess? And who on earth would or could help him now?

He thought of David too, and their supposed spawn.

Was it even possible for a male vampire to get pregnant? And by a human? 

Michael swore he needed a class in vampiric anatomy.

Clink

A pebble hit the window behind him.

Michael sat up and looked outside.

A familiar bleached blonde stood below his window, looking up at him with an expectant expression.

Michael rolled his eyes and opened the window.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To talk." David replied. "That's all."

"About what? I have nothing to say to you." Michael growled.

"Now, Michael, you're acting as if I'm the one who caused this little blunder." David said. "But we both now who the real culprit is don't we?"

"Shut up." Michael snarled.

"Just step away from the window like a good little fledging and let me in." David told him, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't have all night."

Michael gave it a moments thought, but something inside him forced him to betray his better judgment, and he stepped back to allow David to enter.

The vampire flew in in a matter of mere seconds and shut the window behind him.

"Why don't you sit down." Michael offered.

"Thank you. What a gentleman." David snickered, removing his coat and placing it on the bed before taking a seat next to it.

Michael's eyes locked on David's midsection.

He looked a lot more pregnant than he should. Hadn't it only been a little over a week ago since they'd had sex?

"Vampires work different than humans, Michael." David interrupted his thoughts. "Our children grow faster in the womb. Gestation for us only lasts a month."

Michael scratched the back of his head, not taking his eyes away from the obvious bump of a belly.

"So um....You're uh...You really are storked up aren't you?" He said.

"As I'll ever be." David nodded. "And before you even let your little mind wander to that thought, yes, it is yours." 

"I wasn't gonna...." Michael started.

"Oh please, Michael, don't lie to me. I can hear everything you're thinking." David informed him.

"What do you want David?" Michael sighed.

"I told you. I want to talk." David replied.

"We already talked. The other night on the beach remember?" Michael reminded him.

"We didn't say everything we needed to, Michael." David told him. "You know that."

"What else is there to say?" Michael asked with a shrug. "You've already decided you're keeping the thing. That's that. Why do you keep dragging me into this?" 

"Because it's your child too." David told him, slightly hurt at the question. "And I...It wants you to be a part of its life."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that you could speak to it." Michael scoffed.

"I hear it's thoughts. It loves you too. Just like it loves me." David informed him.

Michael looked curious. The child had thoughts? Already?

"Come home with me, Michael." David pleaded. "Join us."

Michael shook his head.

"No." He stated firmly. "Now get out. Go home and leave me alone. I don't want this. Any of it." 

He turned his back to David and waited until he'd heard the window open and slam shut.

The regret immediately set in and he turned quickly, opening the window back up and sticking his head out.

"David!" He called.

No answer.

...........

"We can't tell Mike." Sam told Edgar and Alan as the snuck down the stairs towards the front door early the next morning.

Everyone else was still asleep and would never suspect a thing.

They'd be back before breakfast, having saved Santa Carla from the vampire menace.

"Don't worry, Sam." Edgar assured him. "These things always stay highly confidential. Nobody's let in on it aside from the team." 

"I'm.....I'm part of the team?" Sam asked.

"Not if you don't get the keys to that car and get us down to that cave." Alan told him.

"Oh yeah." Sam rooted around in his pocket until he found the keys to Grandpa's old car.

"Sweet." Edgar nodded, hopping into the driver's seat. "Let's go, boys."

Alan jumped into shotgun and Sam frowned.

"How come I gotta ride in the back?" He asked.

"Rookies get shitty positions in everything, Buddy." Edgar told him, hitting the gas pedal hard and peeling out of the garage.

They were off to off some vampires.

TBC


	4. Disaster Avoided

Michael parked his bike at the top of Hudson's Bluff and proceeded down the staircase to the cave below the cliff.

He knew David was probably sleeping, but he had to see him anyway. At least maybe be there the moment he woke up.

"Step on it Sam!" Michael suddenly heard a voice in the distance call.

"What the fuck...." He muttered to himself, hiding beneath the stairs.

Footsteps came over him from above and he realized who it was.

Sam.

"Move Alan!" Edgar Frog urged his brother as they hurried down the stairs.

The boys jumped down the last few steps and hurried towards the cave.

What would they be doing there?

"Hurry! Before the sun sets!" Alan growled, pulling a much slower Sam along behind him into the cave.

Michael was just able to catch a glimpse of a stake from the back of Edgar's backpack.

No.

He hurried from his hiding place beneath the steps to catch up to the boys.

"Here's one! Come on let's stake her man!" Edgar encouraged his brother as the boys found a sleeping Star in her bed inside the cave.

Michael felt rage well up in him.

"Don't you touch her!" He screeched. "You stay away from her!"

Edgar jerked upright and pulled a stake from his backpack.

Alan grabbed a wooden cross from his belt and did the same.

"Mike?" Sam asked. 

Michael, snarling, came down the stone steps into the cave and smacked the Frog's weapons from their hands.

"Leave them alone!" He demanded.

"It's too late, Vampire scum." Edgar growled back at him. "We know where you hide now and we're not gonna stop till we have you all!" 

"Why you little...." Michael grabbed them both by the collar and lifted them up into the air, his face twisting into a vampiric monster.

The brothers screamed.

"Mike! Stop!" Sam pleaded. "It's my fault! I brought them here!"

Michael turned to his little brother, face still contorted into vampiric form as he held the two brothers up against the wall of the cave.

"You?" He asked, a little more hurt than angry for some reason. "Why..I mean...How did you even know where to..."

"I heard you talking about Hudson's Bluff." Sam interrupted. "They knew where it was....We thought we could help you."

Michael frowned and dropped the frogs.

Edgar grunted and Alan whined as they hit the ground.

"Go home!" Michael demanded.

"We don't listen to vampires!" Alan growled at him.

Michael bared his fangs viciously at them.

"We...We do now." Edgar gulped, standing and pulling Alan to his feet. They hurried out of the cave and Sam looked after them.

"You go too!" Michael demanded.

"But Mike, I..." Sam tried.

"GO!" Michael growled at him.

Sam looked at his brother desperately, tears in his eyes.

Michael said nothing.

"Fine." Sam sighed, turning and hurrying off after the Frogs.

Michael's face faded back to his human form and he sighed with relief and regret.

"I'm sorry." A feminine voice called softly from behind him.

Michael turned to see Star sitting up in bed, looking at him sorrowfully.

"What?" He asked, stepping closer.

"I should've staid back in the caverns with the boys." She sighed. "They always said it was dangerous out here in the open. I should've listened."

"None of this is your fault, Star." Michael groaned, rubbing a hand over his face and yawning. He was really tired and weak from the sunlight.

"Do you love him?" Star asked.

"Sam?" Michael yawned again. "Well yeah. He's my brother."

"No." Star said. "David."

Michael froze and stared at her.

"David?" He asked after awhile.

"Yes." Star nodded.

"I...I don't." Michael stuttered.

"He loves you, Michael. A lot." Star told him. "More than I ever could."

Michael looked stunned.

"Star..." He started.

"David's not here, Michael." She told him. 

"Where..." Michael started.

"He sleeps at his father's house now. It's safer there for him and the baby." Star explained. "You should go there. Talk to him. He's been feeling a little abandoned lately."

Michael sighed.

"Yeah...That's probably my fault." He admitted.

"Well then fix it." Star told him.

Wiser words had never reached Michael's ears.

.........

"Thorn!" Max scolded his hound as he barked viciously at the door.

The white dog whined and backed away, sitting obediently at his master's feet.

Max opened the door up to find Lucy Emerson's eldest son standing before him.

"Michael?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Max!?" Michael gaped in horror. "You're David's Dad!"

Max sighed and gave a short nod.

"I suppose you were going to find out at some point." He said. "Now wasn't the time I'd had planned, but so be it. I suppose I'm not in control of fate am I?"

"You...You're...you're a vampire!" Michael snapped.

"Yes, Michael. Now please, come inside. I'm sure David would love to see you." Max said, stepping aside to allow him to enter.

Michael was stunned. His mother's new boyfriend was a vampire!

"David? Sweetheart?" Max called as he stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Tell Paul to fuck off. If he tries to push me down these stairs again I'll kill his ass." David growled from above.

"No, child. You have a visitor." Max called up to him again.

Michael scratched his neck nervously as David appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Michael?" He asked.

"David." Michael nodded to him.

Max smiled and took Thorn by the collar.

"Well, now, I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you have plenty to talk about." He said before exiting the room.

Michael looked from Max back to David, who had descended the stairs and was now standing before him.

"Michael...I..." David started.

"David, no, it was all my...." 

Michael was stopped when a soft pair of lips came to rest on his.

Surprisingly, he didn't fight them this time.

TBC


	5. What Will Soon Be

"The child is strong." The shaman said, running her hands over David's belly. 

"Good. Gotta be tough to put up with all of Paul's shit." David muttered.

Michael chuckled, holding David's hand whilst the shaman continued her ritual.

"You want to know the gender, Yes?" She asked.

Michael and David both nodded. That was actually the only reason they'd hired the shaman.

The woman pressed both hands onto David's baby bump.

"I see a daughter." She said after awhile. "A very lovely daughter with the look of her mother."

David smiled proudly. 

Michael was admittedly a bit disappointed. He'd been hoping for a boy, but he'd love his baby girl all the same when she arrived.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" The shaman asked David.

"Is she okay?" David asked. "Nothing's wrong with her, right?"

"David...Don't worry so much." Michael told him.

"Screw off, Michael. I've got a right to be worried." He replied.

The shaman went to work again, humming and chanting softly as she ran her hands over David's belly.

"She is perfect." She assured David. "And excited to meet her family."

David breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Madam Teresa." Michael thanked the shaman, who nodded and took her hands away from David's belly.

"I will return for the delivery in a weeks time." She told the both of them, standing from her chair and walking towards the front door and stepping outside.

"Isn't there some sort of vampire doctor that can take care of these things?" Michael asked after the shaman had left.

"Yeah, but they're a lot more expensive and really pushy about everything." David replied, standing slowly, a hand pressed against his back for support. "I'd prefer a more natural childbirth. Safer for us both."

"Yeah....You want anything? Can I get you something to eat?" He asked David then. Michael had taken to the role of loyal servant to pregnant David quite well.

"Now that you mention it, I could go for a bite." David admitted. 

"Want me to call the boys?" Michael asked.

"No need. They're already on their way." David replied, pointing to his head. "Vampire telepathy, remember?" 

Michael nodded and reached his arms around David, kissing his neck gently and nuzzling his face.

"Quit being such a woman." David muttered, gently pushing him away.

"First you want me to join you, now you push me away." Michael shook his head. "You bi polar or something?"

"No. I'm pregnant." David reminded him, grabbing his trench coat off the coat rack and walking towards the front door.

"I'm thinking A Positive tonight. What do you think, Michael?" David asked.

"If it makes you happy." He agreed, holding the door for David.

.........

"Mom?" Sam asked, coming down the stairs. 

He'd stopped crying for the moment, but his eyes were still red and puffy.

"Yes honey?" Lucy replied, dropping her cross stitching and hurrying over to Sammy. She'd been very concerned for him, considering the circumstances.

His brother had been turned into a vampire, and Though it was an odd situation, it was really happening to them, and Sam wasn't taking it well at all.

"Can we talk?" Sam asked his mother, sniffling and wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Ofcourse, honey, come here." Lucy held her arms out to her youngest, who gratefully accepted the invitation and let his mother embrace him tightly.

"Tell Mommy all about it, honey." She told him. "I wanna make it all better."

"Mom I just want Michael to come home, and be him again." Sam admitted.

"I know, baby." Lucy whispered, pulling Sam into her lap and cradling him like a baby. "But you've gotta understand, Michael's very happy now. He's fallen in love."

"With a monster...." Sam whimpered. "An awful, terrible monster."

"Honey..." Lucy sighed. "I know he has some unruly habits, but for Michael's sake we shouldn't be so quick to judge David. Or any of their family. After all, they can't help what they are."

Sam fell silent, aside from the occasional whimper or sniffle.

"He's still our Michael, honey." Lucy assured him. "He always will be."

"But he's one of them now, Mom." Sam protested. "And...I just don't want him to be."

"I know, sweetie. But there's nothing we can do about it." Lucy reminded him.

"You're supposed to be making me feel better, mom." Sam reminded her.

Lucy smiled and stroked his hair. "Honey just remember one thing." She told him. "Vampire or not, Michael is and will always be your big brother."

Neither of them noticed the watcher from the kitchen window. It was probably for the better they didn't, anyway.

.........

"You okay?" David asked his mate as Michael walked away from the house.

"I feel like shit." He sighed.

"And you look like it too." Paul cackled.

"Not the time, Paulie." Marko shook his head.

"They'll forgive." David assured Michael. "In time. They'll forgive."

"Hell we may even get to turn them into members of the pack too!" Paul butted in.

Dwayne elbowed him in the ribs and he shut up.

"I thought Max dropped those plans." Michael growled.

"Don't get upset." David told him, getting on his bike. It was quite the challenge with such a large baby bump. 

"How do you know they'll even go along with it though?" Michael asked, mounting his own bike. "I mean no offense or anything but Sammy hates vampires."

"Ouch. That stung." Paul pouted.

"Shut up." Marko growled at him.

"Well as I was about to say before fuck face over there so rudely interrupted, Madam Teresa doesn't just specialize in vampiric medicine. She can also see the future when the circumstances are right. And she happened to tell Max that she saw your mother and brother joining us sometime in the near future."

Michael just stared at his mate. 

To tell the completely honest truth, he wasn't to sure how he felt about that.

TBC


End file.
